


FrUk - Some Drabbles to Read Late At Night

by musergeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, FrUK, M/M, SO, a bunch of random drabbles that i'd probably make at night, maybe a little smut?, yeaah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musergeek/pseuds/musergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of FrUk drabbles to satisfy those late night fanfiction binges</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrUk - Some Drabbles to Read Late At Night

He was there, sitting down in one of the many seats in the room, his eyes closed and his head leaning on his interwoven fingers. 

From this angle and the way the sun shone today through the window he was immaculately beautiful. The light brung out the light splatter of freckles that decorated the bridge of his nose. His eyelashes looked blonde and his fluffy bed hair shone. For once his face wasn’t disorientated with anger, concentration or disgust but with peace. The way his shoulders moved up and down lightly suggested he might nod off at any given time. 

One thing that made Francis smile was that he dressed rather casual today. Just a green sweater and brown jeans. It was much more his age – and much more stylish – than his usual attire of vests, ties and dress pants. Francis was glad he too decided to go casual. He spent more than a little time deciding what to wear today, just a shirt with the first few buttons undone and skinny jeans just skinny enough to bring out his assets. 

Even now, Francis could feel at least two sets of eyes on him. As much as he wanted to look over his shoulder and give the two girls in the corner a flirtatious grin he knew now wasn’t the time. No. He had a date with the gentleman not even 20 paces away from him. 

Arthur still hadn’t opened his eyes. Francis guessed he had nodded off, after all he was thirty minutes late. But Francis couldn’t bring himself to walk over just yet. No, he wanted to stand there a little longer and admire the Brit’s beauty before the arguing started again. They weren’t called the ‘old married couple who aren’t even dating’ for nothing. 

Yet Francis did wish they were something. The hours he spent daydreaming about the dates they could have, the apartment they would buy, even the kids they could adopt. Matthew, he decided he wanted a little boy buy that name. And Arthur would name the other little boy, something probably like William or Charles or something to suit his ‘old British grandpa’ thing he had going. 

 

But atlas, this was only a study date. Well, not even a study date. Just two guys getting together so one could teach the other French and vis versa when it came to advanced calculus. Right now, with Francis gazing on his not-so-secret crush, he could feel the textbooks grow heavier. 

Francis placed the books onto the desk, across from Arthur. He really was sleeping. Francis could just make out the drool, slowly dribbling out of his mouth. He chuckled to himself and stretched in his seat, wondering how to wake the sleeping beauty. 

“Arthur,” Francis called, his voice thick from his French accent. “It’s time to study.” 

No response. 

“Arthur,” Francis tried again, and still no response. “Do you want to pass that exam you have or not?” He was now shaking Arthur’s arm, careful not to make him slip. 

“What?” Arthur groggily said, his voice just above a whisper. Arthur’s hands moved up to his ears and pulled out a set of earbuds. He blinked a couple of times before reacting to anything. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?!” 

“I’m here to study with you, no? Do you not remember that we have this little study date together?” Francis winked whilst twirling a piece of hair. 

“Of course I remember frog!” Arthur retorted. “And it is not a study date.” 

“Of course it’s not,” Francis laughed, “I wouldn’t let someone wait for me for nearly half an hour if it was a date. I’m so glad you were catching up on your sleep though Arthur.” 

“I was not,” Arthur defended, opening his textbook. “I was listening to music.” 

They argued and studied and argued some more until they were tired and the school library had to close for the night. Then on the way back to their dorms they argued some more. And Francis was happy at that point. Happy that at least he had this and rather then nothing at all.


End file.
